


Fuck This

by Currysane



Category: ObsCure (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currysane/pseuds/Currysane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Josh make the call when Stan asks?</p><p>Idk i'm shit at summarizing. <br/>Please forgive if it's horribly tagged and all of the archive stuff.<br/>First fiction on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck This

You'd think after all the shit they'd been through in this damn school, life would give em a break. Yet somehow, that was always just a little too much to ask for. It's what Josh Carter thought, as his best friend bled out next to him. You'd think just one break was justified...just ONE- But no. Life just had to have the last fucking laugh.

"It's OK...ya know. To leave me...I mean" Stans' voice slurred into Joshs' ears, threatening to break the last dam holding his tears back. "Are you crazy? No way am I leaving you here". The protest was weak, even to his own ears; but it wasn't clear whether or not Stan had picked up on it. Why would he? Poor sap was dying for Christs sake, not much was getting past that haze.

"Ya know, If I wasn't so woozy, i'd swear I heard some concern in ya voice..". Or maybe some things could. Perfect. "Of course i'm worried you idiot. There's a hole the size of Kennys' ego in your stomach!" That pulled a pained chuckle from Stans' mouth and Josh welcomed it. Not much jovial activity happened anymore, what with all of their friends dead. Josh had forgotten how much he'd missed it. "H-hey...lay off Kenny a little bit. Sure he was an ass sometimes...but he was my best friend". He'd said it fondly and something tight tugged at Joshs' heart. 'Then what's that make me?' he thought lamely. Stupid he supposed.

"Well you're not gonna join him anytime soon, you and I are getting out of here". He'd put as much confidence behind it as he could. Sure things were bleak now, but life had to give them something, right? Right? "Maybe...but I think"- Stan sighed and gripped his stomach tighter. Josh felt something in him snap. "No one asked what you thought, so shut up and relax". This was stupid, everything was so fucking messed up and Josh couldn't think a way out of it. That was always Shannons department. "W-whoa...what's got ya panties in a knot dude?" He'd said it so flippantly, like he wanted to banter, but couldn't quite get it across.

"What's got my-oh for the love of-" Josh turned toward his friend and grit his teeth, any pretense of joy gone. "My problem, is that you're currently fucking DYING, and I can't do anything about it!!" Stan stilled for a moment, before reaching out a hand and resting it on Josh's shoulder. "We knew this wasn't g-gonna be easy. The others....they're already..-" He let the unspoken "gone" hover between them and Josh could taste blood from where he'd bit his cheek too hard. "No dammit! You're all I've got left and I refuse-" His rant was cut short from the near painful grip Stan had on him. He'd never seen the care free bastard look so lost. "You can't stop it....but you...ya can take control of it". Josh looked to where Stan had raised his pistol in silent offering. The last laugh it would seem.

"No! You're my..bro..I can't I won't!" Stan coughed loudly into his fist, the blood from his wound had started to pool lazily around him. Josh had thought it impossible for him to grow any paler then he already was. "But that's what bros do Josh". It was uttered so matter of fact. Like it was the simplest thing in the goddamn world. Life just couldn't give them that fucking break could it. "Dammit Stan...Dammit, dammit, dammit!!!" Josh took hold of the hand on his shoulder and held it so tightly, he thought the bones would break. Everything fucking sucked.

"I...this-it hurts Joshy". The blood pooling around them started to seep into Joshs' pants, turning the denim a gross brown color. Fuck it all, fuck this whole school and the Friedmans to. "OK OK..I get it, I do" He took the gun from Stans hand and brought it up to his friends forehead. The trigger burned under his fingertip, as he looked into Stan's lazy gaze. "You...ya the best. For a nerd anyway.." He chuckled and Josh smiled the best he could, only jumping slightly when he pulled the trigger and Stans body fell before him.

Only after his hand had gone numb, and Stans' blood grew cold, did the dam holding Joshs' tears back...break.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I are probably the only ones who still give a fuck about this game TBH


End file.
